Don't Go Wondering Off
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: After a fight with Oscar, Sorrow wonders off only to find more than she bargained for in an alleyway. OscarOC Rated T for Content.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. But I do own Sorrow, she's my slave...ha ha not really, its me. If you don't recongize the names from newsies they're either my characters or my friends, or whatever. Whoever's they are they own themselves.

* * *

Don't Go Wondering Off  
By Sorrow McLennan 

Sitting across the office, watching the boys work, Sorrow sighed laying her head on her hands. She glanced over at the window seeing the newsies buying their papes. She sighed as she saw the way Oscar and Morris reacted.

"Great." She mumbled.

"Aww c'mon Davey, let me take your girl out on the town, it could be fun." Oscar smirked glancing over at the red headed girl.

Sorrow sitting at the desk, rolled her eyes. There he went again, hitting on the newsgirls. Didn't it matter he already had a girl? She guessed not. She glanced back over at them watching the scene unfold.

"Delancey just give us our papes and shut up." The red head replied, holding onto her husband's arm.

Morris sneered. "Oh Ali Kat, don't talk to my brother dat way. He just wants to show you a good time."

"C'mon it's not like my girl does me any good lately." Oscar smirked.

That was it. Sorrow got up and marched over to him. "What do you mean by that huh?" She demanded.

Oscar turned around and shot her a glare. "Did anyone ask you anything?" He asked.

"No but I'm not going to stand here and let you bad mouth me!" She shouted.

He lifted up his hand nearly striking her across the face. He was stopped by the sound of his uncle's voice.

"Oscar! More papers now!"

Oscar leaned into his girl's ear. "We'll finish this later." He growled.

Sorrow groaned and watched him walk away. Shaking her head, she went to fill for him at the window.

The wind was blowing as she jumped off the platform, her long hair lifted up as she landed on the ground. As she walked off she pulled out her cigarettes. She shook her head.

"I've gotta quit these things." She murmured to herself. "They're gonna kill me." If Oscar don't first. She thought to herself.

Sorrow walked out of the D.C., putting her hands in her pockets, her cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She sighed noting two girls she recognized as newsgirls standing to her left.

The one was the red head before whom Oscar had been hitting on. Her companion was a dark haired girl who looked a lot like one of the boys who had always given Oscar a hard time.

She tried to keep her head down and her eyes away from them, but she noticed their eyes following her. She picked up speed a bit taking her cigarette out of her mouth. Footsteps followed behind her. Keeping her eyes down she kept walking. The footsteps continued.

"now what?" She murmured. Clinching her fist she turned around. "Whaddya want?" She demanded.

The two girls looked up. They looked at each other, as if arguing on who was to answer her.

The dark haired girl spoke up. "I um I...We...We've seen how he treats you." She started.

Nodding in agreement, the red head started to speak up but was interrupted by Sorrow's outburst. Glaring Sorrow shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted.

They exchanged glances. "We know abuse when we see it, Sorrow. Right Ali?"

Ali nodded. "Aye, I don' think it's right."

Sorrow rolled her yes. "Listen I don' need your newsgirl crap, I can take care of myself. You don't even know the first thing about me and Oscar, now if you don't mind, I'm leaving." She quickly turned around, walking off from them.

The two girls stood watching. "We tried." The dark haired one said.

Ali shook her head. "Wah've gotta try again, What i' he ends up Kilin her, Luck?"

"Well then that's her problem." Lady Luck retorted.

Putting her hands on her hips Ali stared at her friend. "Now what abou' Chasity? She was kille' by her boyfriend. She was are friend."

Luck just sighed. "Yeah but she's not."

"We can' let i' happen again." Ali replied. "I' could be one of our friends again." she added in an even more serious tone.

* * *

A/N: Clears throat It cut's off write there. Guess this is what would almost be what is now called a oneshot even though it was intended to be a story. Why? Because I stupidly deleted the rest of the chapters and didnt' have back up. Blasted! 


End file.
